goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NicktheDummy/Ranking Goosebumps Series 2000
I totally forgot to do this, so here we go (with Super Mario's voice) I might as well rank this series, and I'll give a short reason why. * #25: Fright Camp: This book is really boring. * #24: Scream School: Although I thought Jake's revenge against his dad was awesome, it disappointed me that all the supernatural stuff turned out to be fake. * #23: Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1: A very slow start to the epic invasion we get in part 2. * #22: Return to HorrorLand: I thought it was cool that Amaz-O and Monster Blood cameoed, but the book just wasn't that scary. * #21: I Am Your Evil Twin: It was scary, but the ending sucked, poor Monty. * #20: The Mummy Walks: This is a book for people who like Mystery stories. * #19: Headless Halloween: OMG, there's death in this book, well, you're talking to a guy who likes Hellraiser, but Brandon is a bully, I don't like bullies. * #18: Horrors of the Black Ring: Pretty intresting story, nice plot, but it has a slow start. * #17: Be Afraid — Be Very Afraid!: I love that dragon, but we barley see it. * #16: Full Moon Fever: Very intresting and scary, but the story ending with the fever not being real makes the title misleading. Okay here's were the reception is positive. * #15: Ghost in the Mirror: Bizarre and fun to read, but since it's a crab ghost, my brother jokes about the ghost looking like Mr. Krabs' More Face. * #14: Cry of the Cat: Shaky, I actually read this one when I was nine and got nightmares. * #13: Are You Terrified Yet?: Although there's no supernatural, it was very pleasent to read, I just rooted for Craig the entire book. * #12: Earth Geeks Must Go!: A scary but funny story, look out geeks! * #11: Creature Teacher: I just love Mrs. Maaargh, I'd always have my homework done if I was in her class. * #10: Slappy's Nightmare: I felt so bad for Slappy, I rooted for him to succeed, go Slappy! * #9: Return to Ghost Camp: I know it has nothing to do with the first Ghost Camp, but this book is so freaking scary, The Snatcher is nightmare fuel, this book makes me think of a scary camp I went to when I was 7. * #8: The Werewolf in the Living Room: I just enjoy this tragic story about poor Aaron the werewolf, we'll he ever turn back? * #7: Brain Juice: It's quite an attention getter, and keeps you on the edge of your seat. * #6: Revenge R Us: Oh Wow, this book makes you no longer hate your older sibling, because Wade wanted revenge on his brother, but accidentally gave him a death curse, brilliant! * #5: Jekyll and Heidi: I just love Heidi, she was awesome, and the book was great. * #4: Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part Two: Like I said, part 1, meh, but part 2, awesome! The Body Squeezers were just awesome! It was a very feaking epic Goosebumps book! * #3: Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls: This book is a nightmare, one of the best, Spencer must get his body back, I couldn't put the book down. * #2: Bride of the Living Dummy: Normally, I'd give Slappy #1 spot, especially because this Slappy book is very scary, the ending freaked me out! But why isn't it #1, here's why: * #1: The Haunted Car (book): In my opinion, this is the scariest of the new millennium of fear! This book freaked me out, and it was very awesome, not to mention The Haunted Car is one of my favorite monsters, and making the car Slappy's ride in the movie was just brilliant! So there's my ranking of Goosebumps Series 2000, have a scary night dummies! Category:Blog posts